


Can I?

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, is there really nothing more to say?, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Scheduling one night stands days ahead was new to Kyungsoo - but so were alphas.





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agrippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/gifts).



> message to Agrippa:  
> Happy Birthday! :D  
> Now that you're finally 12, this should be an okay present, right?  
> Please keep your expectations low - I literally wrote this in 3 days :<  
> And Zene beta'd it, so Happy Birthday from the bunny, too ♡

  
  
Kyungsoo had no idea why he was here.

Around him, the big family restaurant was completely deserted - surely a bad sign for the store's reputation - but that wasn't the actual reason he was questioning himself right now.

It wasn't like he had gone lost and didn't know _how_ he ended up here, it was the _why_ that caused him trouble.

Because Do Kyungsoo, a 25 year-old, single and content, was here to meet someone for sex. Granted, maybe there was a bit more to it, but that was the essential consensus. His dumb friends Chanyeol and Sehun were responsible for the _how_ behind this. His stupid friends had been all over the idea of alpha sex, to the point that they specifically sought out some willing alphas on a cheap dating app. Kyungsoo shuddered at the mere thought of it.  
For one, he had never really wasted a thought on what sex with an alpha, beta, or omega would be like. There weren't a lot of people with what the public liked to call 'wolf genes' (seriously, people are too lazy to memorize scientific terms) and only a third of those people were alphas. To Kyungsoo, this meant a very small selection and thus, a possibly high rate of morons. Chanyeol and Sehun, on the other hand, belonged to the naive part of humanity who had watched one too many porn videos, fantasizing about alphas and their big knots. _Being stuffed full, well-fucked into next week_ , as they liked to say.

Kyungsoo didn't care about that, wasn't a big fan of casual sex, and above all that, firmly believed that only questionable and particularly desperate people used dating apps.

With all this out of the way, it was now time to examine the _why_. Why was he sitting in this horribly cheap restaurant, waiting for a male alpha desperate enough to search for fuck buddies online?

Well... this was all Chanyeol's fault; because Chanyeol had found himself an alpha willing to put up with the mess that was him (kudos to his bravery, that much Kyungsoo had to give the mystery guy), and they had even chatted a bit beforehand. And then a job came up and Chanyeol realized that he wouldn't be in the country this Thursday. Kyungsoo had asked why this mattered, and the other said something vague about biology and how the alpha had been counting on him to be free that day, how he was a really cool guy who had taken the news with badly concealed disappointment, asking whether Chanyeol knew anyone else, because finding someone decent on such short notice was hard. And because that guy apparently called forth the whipped puppy that was always slumbering inside him Chanyeol, waiting for someone to make him feel needed, he had whined and almost begged Kyungsoo to go in his place on a Monday night. Obviously, Kyungsoo hadn't been impressed. The thing was just that... even annoying, all-over-the-place puppies were still puppies.  
_Just go and meet up with him tomorrow, just for a talk. No more. If you wanna cancel afterwards you can still do so, it's no big deal. Just give it a shot. Please?_  
Kyungsoo sighed.  
Was this how dating apps worked nowadays? You scheduled your one night stand? He knew that omegas had heats (now that was some porn material the common folk loved), and alphas had... something similar? He felt a bit uneducated and took out his phone to gather some last minute info. All he knew was what he'd learnt in school. The basics, really - centuries ago, when people were still ruled by novelty, a big kingdom had tried to breed themselves the perfect folk, infusing them with various animal genes over generations. The goal had been to create an easily controllable herd of sheep - complacent followers, leaders, and those to breed. Obviously, this idea went nowhere when the kingdom collapsed, but the genes they had used were sturdy. Nowadays, only 10-15% of the population could be identified as either alpha, beta or omega, and the number was estimated to neither rise nor fall in the following decades. He’d just scrolled past the obligatory info he knew when someone sank into the seat across him.

"Good evening. I'm assuming you're Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo blinked up at him, storing his phone away without watching.  
He was around his age, more pretty than handsome, clearly extroverted. Those were the first attributes coming to mind as he watched the other shrug off a jacket before extending a hand towards him. It was very small in his, despite Kyungsoo being rather short himself.

"Byun Baekhyun," the other introduced himself, and Kyungsoo murmured a greeting back. He was consciously aware of the fact that alphas weren't all big, bulky, hairy men. He'd expected someone very ordinary-looking. This guy was definitely above average-looking, albeit not in a testosterone-laden sense. It was just hard to imagine Chanyeol flipping through profiles, searching for an amazing alpha dick, and then settling on this small guy with the bubblegum pink hair, little button nose and open features. Then again... no, maybe this was a total Chanyeol thing to do.

All that aside the other didn't look like a _child_. Though dress shirts with rolled up sleeves always helped with that.

"So, thanks for showing up," the other started, flipping open the menu as if this was a perfectly casual dinner date.  
  
"No problem," Kyungsoo said non-committally, wondering whether the other was already regretting showing up. Kyungsoo wasn't the most exciting company to strangers. Byun Baekhyun didn't seem to mind though, and went to the counter to order their drinks, returning shortly after with a coke for both of them and a big portion of fries that he placed in the middle of the table.

"Not exactly a five star restaurant, and I'm sure even the fries are below average," he provided easily as he settled back in his cheap plastic seat, "but the most private public place I could think of."

"It's okay," Kyungsoo said, and to be quite honest, he didn't feel terribly bad for making Baekhyun do all the talking. He wasn't going to fake anything right now, and if Baekhyun decided he wasn't what he was looking for in a one night stand, then that was probably for the best.

Right now, the alleged alpha just nodded and smiled. It was a confident, pleasant smile, and suddenly this felt more like a business meeting than a date.

"Okay, let's see. As you probably heard from your funny friend, I'm looking for someone who's free on Thursday because of my rut," he started, the pads of his fingers softly tapping against the table. He waited a second, and when Kyungsoo didn't react, he shot him an imploring look.

"You know what that means?" he asked slowly, and while Kyungsoo felt caught red-handed, he could only play it cool and say the only thing coming to mind.

"You get especially horny."

He flinched when the alpha suddenly snorted in amusement. There was really a lot of energy thrumming beneath the surface with Baekhyun.

"I mean. Essentially, yeah. I take medication, but I'd still like to have someone for Thursday afternoon, so it would be important you're free then."

"I'm free all week," Kyungsoo provided, easier than he maybe should have under these circumstances. But talking to Baekhyun was _easy_. "I got this week off from work."

A pleasantly surprised 'Oh' escaped Baekhyun, and he looked genuinely curious about that but quickly returned to the matter at hand.

"Sounds great. Can I ask you a question or two?"

Kyungsoo half-nodded, half-shrugged as he reached for a fry. Cheap indeed, but at least they were hot. And if the only thing he got out of this were cheap fries... Kyungsoo was enough of an opportunist to take what he could get.

"Top or bottom?" Baekhyun asked as if he was asking about Kyungsoo's eating preferences. Kyungsoo only raised a brow at him.

"...I get to choose?"

The mirth was back, a tiny spark dancing through his orbs.

"Well, sure. I'm not in the position to be picky, to be honest."

Right.

Just because he had a knot didn't mean he had to _use_ it. Apparently. He kinda regretted having never made friends with an alpha, because he felt so inadequate right now.

"I'm not picky either. Your call. I wouldn't leave you hanging either way," Kyungsoo replied, and it wasn't a lie - whether he preferred to top or bottom really depended on his partner and both their moods. He didn't know anything about this guy, so there was nothing he could say about it at this point.

With others, it might start a brainless back-and-forth, but Kyungsoo also gave him the option because he felt like Baekhyun did have a preference, and he was right.

"Okay. In that case..."

 _Tap, tap_ , manicured nails against shabby plastic.

"I'd like to top, just because it's _that_ day," he said eventually. "Any hard no go's?"

Kyungsoo thought about it. He'd been with more and less vanilla people, but didn't usually discuss bedroom activities beforehand - which, admittedly, might be smarter if hard kinks were involved, but they never were and so they had always fumbled themselves into their preferences eventually. It also led to the fact that Kyungsoo wasn't sure what his no-go's were, or what to expect from sex with an alpha, really.

"Uh. Anything involving fecal matter?"

There it was again, the short little snort, and Kyungsoo wasn't sure whether he should feel embarrassed or not.

"Same, man. That's all? I mean, you can still tell me off at any time when something bothers you."

He ran his hands through his hair, eyeing Kyungsoo's slightly awkward and confused posturestance.

"Sorry if this is weird for you. I don't usually run around and clinically _plan_ sex with strangers - spontaneity is the fun thing about one night stands, right?"

Kyungsoo nodded as if he had indulged himself in one night stands more than twice in his life (and had _not_ gravely regretted them in hindsight).

"But I already told you I'm depending on someone to show up on Thursday and I wanna make sure you know what you're in for - so if you don't wanna do this, you can get up and leave any second. No problem, no grudge held," Baekhyun assured him, and only then did Kyungsoo realize that ever since the other had sank into the seat opposite him, the option of _not_ doing this had ceased to exist. For some reason, he was naturally assuming they'd do this, despite not being entirely sure ‘what he was in for’, as Baekhyun had worded it. Had the other manipulated him by lounging right into the planning? Kyungsoo thought about that, because he didn't like to be tricked.

 _Tap, tap, tap._  
  
Kyungsoo stared at the incessantly tapping nails, Baekhyun noticed it and withdrew his hand under the table with a strained smile, not addressing the incident.  
It was that exact moment that Kyungsoo looked away from the metaphorical words and rules on the table and up at the guy sitting across him. Devilishly attractive? Oh yes, he'd noticed _that_ right away. But the way he was unable to sit still and had been tapping the table ever since he'd sat down also told him that he was on edge. Strained and maybe nervous. His smile did look a bit tight and there was a very thin sheen of sweat on his face, despite the air conditioner doing wonders in this cheap restaurant.

And while his heart had decided to stay, now his head had signed the decision. Kyungsoo didn't get up to leave.

"What _am_ I in for?" he asked instead, calm and probing. A grin and a touch of cockiness fought itself back on Baekhyun's face, past the stiff muscles.

"Oh, just two or three rounds of mindblowing sex."

For the first time, Kyungsoo cracked an actual smile, feeling oddly challenged. Baekhyun seemed to relax a bit at the sight and the unspoken confirmation hanging in the air.  
  
"Okay," the other exhaled, turning serious in a flash, "just remember that I might be quite a handful, but I promise that I _will_ stop anything at your word, even if it won't look like it. Don't be afraid to be open about anything at all."

It wasn't entirely strange that he was being this cautious - alphas, both male or female, were the ones who got the most accuses of rape, and only very few of them were purposefully executed crimes. Still, Kyungsoo wasn't one of _those_ people - he would not take advantage of Baekhyun and in this arrangement, it was his responsibility to let the other know what he was comfortable with, so the other could adjust. Though he had to admit that he was a bit curious now.

"What, are you trying to drive me away now?" Kyungsoo asked with subdued humor, and Baekhyun's features relaxed into an expression of cautious hopefulness.

"God, I hope I'm failing," he said, shredding the mask of professionalism as quick as he'd put it on. "You just offered to bottom for an alpha and still get him off regardless. Please don't change your mind about Thursday."

Kyungsoo bit back a smile at the other's dramatic behaviour and fished out more fries, wondering just what it was like to be one of them. To be an omega, a beta... or an alpha.

"You better hold up to the _mindblowing_ part," he only said jokingly, and watched the sassy attitude return. "So what do you do, wearing dress shirts and blazers? Office work?"

He wasn't sure what prompted him to ask, but it was surprisingly easy to get to know this stranger. It turned out that Baekhyun worked in the advertising business - lots of communicating, talking to people and organizing stuff. A nightmare come to life for someone like Kyungsoo, who worked for a big magazine where he cut videos and sometimes filmed for them, avoiding human contact wherever he could. The job seemed suited to Baekhyun though, and Kyungsoo had the decency to try and not shoot too many alpha-related questions at him.

The empty package of fries turned into a basket of different, equally fatty snacks, and when Kyungsoo entered his apartment a couple hours later, it was with a new number added to his phone and a lingering curiosity. Not to mention a low simmer of excitement - he hadn't gotten laid in over a year, after all. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

 

* * *

 

 

When Thursday arrived, Kyungsoo could look back at a couple little texts Baekhyun had sent him since their meetup at the restaurant. They weren't too intrusive or annoying, and he suspected the alpha was simply making sure Kyungsoo was still there, still up for it.

 _Can I come over at 4?_  
  
Kyungsoo texted the other his address (because that felt much safer to him), and after a thorough shower and clean up, he was lounging around in his kitchen, contemplating whether or not to eat a snack when the doorbell rang. He raised a brow at the watch on the wall. Ten to four. Well. Someone was eager, apparently.

Only when he opened the door and a semi-casually dressed Baekhyun invited himself in like he owned this place, did the doubts return. Or maybe they weren't doubts, but simple hesitation and awkwardness. Kyungsoo had never invited someone over for sex. How did this go, exactly? Unfortunately, he wasn't drunk and horny like the last time he'd slept with a stranger.

"Just put your shoes over there," he instructed him lamely and padded back into the kitchen, to his untouched glass of water. Without thinking, he got a second glass. If only he had alcohol. He should have bought some-

"A nice apartment you got here," a voice said into his left ear, entirely too close for comfort. He flinched but forced himself to stay still when two hands landed on his waist. Unsure of what to do, he handed the reigns over to Baekhyun for now, let him determine the pace.

"You think so? I'm just a nerd," he said evenly, with his eyes trained on the water he was pouring into the second glass. The other pressed close enough to touch, and it's been awhile since he had been this close to anybody.

"You are," Baekhyun murmured in amusement, probably playing at the countless movie posters littering the walls. "But you're also hot. Hot nerds are exciting."

His voice sounded a tad deeper than it had back at the restaurant, or maybe Kyungsoo just imagined that.

"You're just the right height, too. I swear when I saw you sitting there I couldn't believe my luck," the other continued, gripping him a bit tighter and yes, this was definitely okay.

"So you just like to bang short people," Kyungsoo replied, but it only came out as a whisper, suddenly conscious of breaking the fragile atmosphere. The other was so obviously hard already that it was distracting. Lips danced along the back of his neck and up to his ear.

"I like to bang people who look at me like you did," he said quietly, fingers sneaking around and dipping into Kyungsoo's pockets, subtly wandering closer to where he was suddenly sure he wanted them. "With no awe for my knot whatsoever."

"I can hardly be in awe of something I've never gotten in contact with," Kyungsoo whispered back, feeling confident enough to cup one of Baekhyun's hands, to lead it along, out of his pockets and press it just to the side of his crotch, teasing, letting him go the rest of the way. He didn't have to wait long, and when his slim, pretty fingers pushed down experimentally, feeling him up, Kyungsoo bucked a bit and the other _groaned_ into his ear. He was so very eager in the way he nosed around Kyungsoo's neck that Kyungsoo felt the spark dancing over.

"You... smell of shampoo," Baekhyun complained, sounding half accusing, half needy.

"Well, I'm sorry I cleaned up for you," Kyungsoo said between heavy little breaths, making it a point to keep Baekhyun close by placing a hand on his arm. "If you're not clean, my dick won't get near your ass, that much I can promise-"

The rest of the mindless threat was drowned out when Baekhyun spun him around to press him against the kitchen counter, still nosing around his neck. Kyungsoo had people do that before, but not with such devotion.

"Of course I’m clean. But why did you use scented shampoo? It's not a good scent on you," Baekhyun hummed. Right. Heightened senses. Kyungsoo should have considered that. Baekhyun blindly moved his arm and the apology got stuck in Kyungsoo's throat when cold water wetted his just dried off hair again, gasping when it ran down the side of his face and into his collar. This was so unexpected and random that his first instinct was to demand answers, but Baekhyun had latched onto him already, pressing close to kiss along his neck and up, softly sucking on the sheen of water, sucking away the invisible leftovers of cheap perfume.  
It was a little dizzying, odd in itself and oddly intimate, too. Kyungsoo finally felt himself letting go, one hand buried into the bubble gum pink hair to keep him close. A sharp sting told him that Baekhyun had nipped at his skin in retaliation. Kyungsoo gasped at the pain, and mere seconds later, Baekhyun made a surprised, indignant sound in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo poured out the second glass of water, purposefully into the back of his neck, so it could slide down his skin nicely. The white dress shirt clung to him immediately and when Baekhyun drew away, Kyungsoo held his gaze as he slowly placed the glass back down on the counter, a silent challenge in his eyes. The other's face was flushed red, his breath coming short (the rut was so obvious, now that Kyungsoo looked at him), and while his pupils were slightly dilated, there was a sense of wonder in them.

It lasted for two short breaths, maybe three, before Kyungsoo was tugged away from the counter and all but slammed against a free wall, hands pushing against his shoulders and lips pressing against his impatiently. It seemed like Baekhyun wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands - it felt like he was pushing, massaging, and then tugging at his shirt all in a matter of seconds. It was a slight sensory overload with the way he was being kissed with a fervor he'd rarely experienced. Kyungsoo just concentrated on the feel of it, the way the other moved his lips, trying to add his own preference to have them mix, as his palms rested on the other's behind, groping through the fabric whenever something felt especially good.  
  
Baekhyun was eager, almost desperate - it was obvious in every little move. He went from kissing only his bottom lip to switch to the upper one, tug at them or place open-mouthed kisses right on top of his lips, silently begging the other to use his tongue. Now Kyungsoo was one to mirror his partners and when faced with intensity, he replied in such - so he used his bodily weight to flip their positions and when the alpha's back met the wall, Baekhyun let out another confused sound that turned into the first breathy moan when Kyungsoo finally licked at his lips.  
  
Baekhyun was eager, greedy and pushy, and Kyungsoo wasn't one to be unresponsive, so he first wedged one leg between the alpha’s and then his other one, too, forcefully spreading the alpha’s legs and granting them some friction. Baekhyun actually _whimpered_ at that, turning even more aggressive in his actions, fidgeting until Kyungsoo had his hands pinned, too. Baekhyun was resisting, but while alphas might be slightly stronger than their stature let on, Baekhyun was still lanky and in a disadvantageous position. Kyungsoo kissed down the side of his face and over his throat when the other's breath hitched. It sounded like a hiccup, a tortured little sound in the back of his throat, and Kyungsoo didn't think anything into it until it turned into a breathy _sob_.

He looked up at the other's face, at his parted lips and then the single tear in the corner of his eye, and froze.

"Can you-" Baekhyun began, voice hoarse and throat dry as he had to swallow before continuing. "You can top, but can I take charge? Please?"  
  
_Oh_. Kyungsoo slowly loosened his grip and backed off just enough to break touch. Baekhyun wasn't too happy about the last part and turned them around again in an instant, pressing close apologetically as he half-kissed, half-licked the skin he could reach, nosing along the collar of his shirt.

It must be a thing for alphas, having to be in charge, during the rut at least. Kyungsoo felt bad for causing the other discomfort, and when he placed a palm on the other's chest, Baekhyun backed off immediately, looking a little panicked at the mere idea Kyungsoo might kick him out. What the other really did was slowly pulling his shirt over his head, never moving from his spot at the wall.  
Without breaking their gaze, he dropped it to the floor and placed both hands behind his back, orderly nestled between the small of his back and the wall. Baekhyun was all but shaking as his eyes were raking down the other's upper body, fingers twitching but ultimately staying put until Kyungsoo tilted his head a little. A question, an invitation. Baekhyun all but crashed into him, hugging him close again in unspoken gratitude before he scrambled for Kyungsoo's wrist, tugging him out of the kitchen.

  


* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo _got_ it now, how sex with an alpha was supposed to be different. Baekhyun really had similarities to a wild animal right now. It went a little further than being aggressive and horny though - it felt like he was barely able to make conscious decisions at the moment, and now his words from before made sense.

 _I will stop anything at your word, even if it won't look like it._ _  
_

Baekhyun finally rid himself of his last piece of clothing before he was all over him again, lying on top and frantically trying to get _close_ , as close as possible. Kyungsoo's breath hitched as their lower regions rubbed almost uncomfortably because of the uncoordinated pressure and he had no doubts that Baekhyun would stop and back off at his word; but he had a vague feeling that it would be very hard and _highly_ frustrating for him to do so.  
  
He felt the lube wetting the sheets below him and squirmed. Baekhyun immediately reacted at the sight of discomfort and gripped both their dicks as well as he could with his small hand, and with an amount of pressure that forced a surprised moan out of Kyungsoo.  
  
Yes, Baekhyun was... animalistic right now. Impatient, brash, and all over the place - Kyungsoo was glad that he had fingered himself thoroughly before this, because he doubted Baekhyun would have had the patience to prepare him as much as he would’ve needed. After all, the other was instantly ready to prepare him with his _tongue_ because he didn't immediately see the lube on the nightstand.  
  
He vaguely felt the alpha's fingers twitch against his shoulder blade as Baekhyun sucked on his nipple, still distractedly gripping both their lengths with varying pressure. It was dizzying, and while Kyungsoo was willing to return these favours, Baekhyun didn't really give him a chance to.  
  
"Can I-"

Kyungsoo looked down to see Baekhyun rubbing his cheek against his chest while kissing his other nipple in between rasped out words.  
"Can I scratch?"

Instead of a verbal reply, Kyungsoo reached around to scrape his own nails down the other's trembling back muscles. The other groaned, fingers twitching and nails digging into his skin, but he waited until Kyungsoo whispered "Go on". Then he immediately clawed into his back, scratching down slowly, forcing himself in between Kyungsoo's back and the mattress - the pain was sharp and made him shudder. He'd never been with anyone who'd get this physically aggressive during sex, but he actually liked it. Maybe he liked it because it was Baekhyun; because the other wasn't putting up an act and expected a certain reaction - this was genuinely him, lost in _want_ , and it was oh-so easy to get carried away with him.  
Then Baekhyun was rolling them over, almost rolling them off the bed, really, tugging at Kyungsoo to pull him closer to where he wanted him. Kyungsoo looked down at the other in surprise, at his parted lips, sweaty skin and dark, expectant eyes.

"Go on," he croaked out, both hands grasping Kyungsoo's arms in the sheer need of physical contact. Kyungsoo was confused for a second - he’d said it like he was doing him a favour - but then he got it. Baekhyun wanted him on top to control the pacing.  
He only went as far as rolling on a condom, because one look at the way Baekhyun clung to him had Kyungsoo tugging him up to sit against the headboard instead, absently mashing cushions behind the other's back. When he settled in his lap, Baekhyun moaned appreciatively at the more intimate position and immediately held him close, enveloping him in heat. It was almost difficult to detangle himself enough to hold the alpha's length in place and position himself, but Baekhyun loosened his grip as soon as he understood what was going on.  
Nails were digging little crescent shapes into his hip and side, and then Kyungsoo lowered himself with concentration - it had been a while since he had done _this._ He descended slowly, getting adjusted and at the same time reveling in the blissfully familiar feeling of something this hot and wide inside him. Nails turned to pads of fingers, and then Baekhyun scrambled away to claw at the sheets instead, continuous little groans falling from his lips as his eyes were torn between staring at the point they were joined and scrunching close. Kyungsoo was half-way there - fingers wisely pushing at Baekhyun's hips in hopes of keeping him down - when the other _sobbed_ again.  
  
"You sure I can't bite?" he rasped out, looking hazy while his muscles seemed to flutter between pressure and forceful relaxation. "I won't draw blood- promise, _please_ -"  
  
His voice was small and pleading; Kyungsoo didn't hesitate or tease and just bared his neck.  
  
With a half-sigh, half-moan, the other hurried forward to sharply nip at his skin, holding him in place with hands on his back - it jostled their bodies and caused Kyungsoo to forget about taking it slow and the tension bled out of his legs, making him all but drop into the other's lap.  
He yelped in pain - pain down there, and also the pain of pointy teeth digging into his shoulder, fingers digging into scratches. He was thankful for the pain though, because it was a distraction - if he came too soon, Baekhyun would never have the brain capacity to wait for his sensitivity to die down, that much was certain. It was also a distraction that egged him on though, and so he started a slow, experimental grind that had Baekhyun groan and bite a little harder. Kyungsoo just threw his head back and closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the sparks of pleasure and pain, in someone intent on _devouring_ him. He blindly moved his palms to Baekhyun's shoulders and moved in stuttery, small movements that got wider at a barely noticeable pace.  
Up, feeling the movement inside him, and down, feeling the push, feeling his burning cheeks and hearing Baekhyun groan into his skin. Kyungsoo could come like this, could slowly ride the other until his legs were about to give out, a slow burn eating him up from inside, a state of hazy bliss. But Baekhyun was twitching, his body tense and his breathing heavy and forced. And Kyungsoo wanted to indulge, wanted to give, and so he sank back, slinging his legs around the other's sweaty back, pulling until Baekhyun was on top and control bled over, back to the alpha. The other moved before he could comprehend the change in positions and _god_ , Kyungsoo had missed this feeling.  
  
He added pressure through his legs, encouraging Baekhyun to go harder, and the other moaned as if their positions were reversed. And move harder he did - hard enough to knock the air out of Kyungsoo’s lungs, to have him scramble for a hold in order to not be pushed towards the foot of the bed. Kyungsoo himself was starting to get louder, too, all inhibitions gone with the other being this unrestrained and aggressive. He felt a hand burying in his hair to tug, and it made him open his slightly teary eyes to look up at Baekhyun who looked down at him like he was the most delicious dessert he'd tasted in his entire life.   _His_ dessert.  
He looked at him like every fibre of Kyungsoo was his right now, with all the forming bruises, bites and scratches. And maybe that was true.

But for all the desperate want clogging up Baekhyun's mind, he'd never really _let go_ of himself like Kyungsoo had before. A tiny part of him was still fighting, was staying lucid and watching. Afraid to hurt, afraid to lose to his genetic nature, afraid to scare Kyungsoo.  
  
He saw it and felt it, too - not in the force he was pushed and ground into the mattress, but in the deceptive, forced care the other showed as he placed Kyungsoo's legs over his shoulders with shaky fingers. In the way he licked over bites that had made him yelp, and the way his palms roamed up and down his legs and finally wandered in between them, stroking him almost feverishly to add sweet release to the torturous friction.

And as Kyungsoo placed his hands on the other's thighs he thought that maybe, just maybe, it was the other way around and right now, Baekhyun was his, all his.

So when the other whispered to him a while later, a faint, delirious 'Can I?' when Kyungsoo felt something nudge his rim, something thicker, he reached out until Baekhyun complied and leaned down to meet him - until Kyungsoo could put a hand in the other's neck, lips almost touching as their bodies kept moving.

 _Do it_ , Kyungsoo whispered. _Come on. Let go_.

Baekhyun got a little louder after that and Kyungsoo was left gasping and squirming at the unfamiliar feeling.  
  
He knew he wouldn't forget about this particular feeling anytime soon. But when the peak had washed over them, when all the tension was gone and Kyungsoo was lying in the dark a while later, entangled with the sweaty and fast asleep alpha, trying not to clench around his knot, he couldn't help thinking that this particular moment where they had held onto each other in search of mutual giving and receiving reassurance, was something he might _never_ forget.

They did go for a second round, only a couple hours later. This time, Baekhyun was much more inclined to hand over bits of dominance and Kyungsoo basked in the opportunity to playfully fight for who’ll top and to be the true reason the other gasped for breath, genetics be damned.

 

* * *

 

 

"So? How was it?"

Kyungsoo hummed noncommittally, looking down at his phone where Baekhyun was currently typing. It was the first time he'd texted him since their meetup last week - thus, satisfying Chanyeol's curiosity was very low on his priority list right now.

"Come on, Kyungsoo! How was it? What's alpha sex like?"

He really had been typing a lot since he first sent that simple 'Hey', though. Kyungsoo didn’t even hum this time, because the message finally arrived.

 

 _I'm kinda late about this, but yeah. I'm here now._  
_So last week wasn't exactly the most wolfy sex I've ever had, but... it was the best rut sex I've ever had. Really. I mean it. Thank you. I feel like I should really, really thank you._  
_So... what would you think about a second meetup? Just one more. One non-rut meetup. I'd like to pay back the favour. It's just an offer though, don't feel bad for rejecting it._

Kyungsoo smiled to himself. Just a tiny, fond smile that was immediately picked up by his nosy friend.

"You're grinning! Now. Tell. Me. What was the alpha sex like?!"

Kyungsoo thought about all the stories centered around big knots plugging you up; about sexy, dominant alphas confidently pushing you around and growling at you. And he huffed out a little laugh.

"Different," he hummed, beginning to type back a response. "Different from what I expected, but good."

 


End file.
